Dark Phoenix
by KissMyLuckyCharms.nikki
Summary: "I think we will be safe in forks." My aunt Denise said softly her eyes trained on the road . "They won't ever think to look for us there." I sighed. my head leaning against the car window looking at the darken sky. "If they do find us...I'll kill them." I said matter of fact.
1. Chapter 1

**((Author note: Hey guys! Tell me what you think about this story! Also check out Mercy for Mercy If you haven't done so already :) Enjoy!))**

"I think we will be safe in forks." My aunt Denise said softly her eyes trained on the road . "They won't ever think to

look for us there." I sighed. my head leaning against the car window looking at the darken sky. "If they do find

us...I'll kill them." I said matter of fact. I could feel my aunts eyes on me, before finally looking back on the road. we

been driving for hours, only stopping to take restroom breaks or stopping by a fast food places. I glanced down at

my wrist , tracing with my fingers over the light pinked scars that decorated my dark brown skin. tracing the newest

scar I did a month ago...It was the anniversary of my family death. I just wanted to be with them again...but yet

again God denied me...bastard. "Mercedes!" My Aunt screamed. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked

at her before I glanced away I immediately saw her flinch,I knew my eyes were completely dark as night. she was

afraid of me. Inwardly I smiled sadly. I was afraid of me too. "Honey calm down." My Aunt told me. "I am." I lied. My

aunt shook her head, saying softly "Look outside." At first I thought she wanted me to look at her...God how I

hated looking at her, she knew I hated looking at her and with good reason too...She was my Mother's twin. A

quick image of my dead Mother in my arms arose in my mind. I felt un-shed tears in my eyes. I looked at her,

noticing that her eyes were frantically looking around outside of the car instead of focusing on the road, I followed

suite and sighed, I watched the trees being up rooted from the earth with force the wind howling with the rage I

felt, darken clouds clashes together as I hear a big boom of thunder. Closing my eyes I try to control my

emotions...and not let my emotions control me, trapping my emotions deep inside of me after a minute I calmed

The wind stop howling, there wasn't a cloud to be seen and the trees stop ripping themselves from

the ground. opening my eyes that were back to their normal color brown and blue I muttered

"Sorry." I sighed when I notice a sign that announce that we finally arrived to forks Washington population of

3,532. well make that 3,533. This is my new home...at least for now. We drove past the forks High School passing

students that were hanging around and joking with friends in the school parking lot. I watched them with envy,

wishing I could be that carefree, ignorant of the monsters that live in our world. driving on a trail that leads us into

the woods towards our new home we passed a house that was kinda hidden behind the trees, in the driveway

there was a silver Volvo I turned to my aunt " I thought you said that we we're the only one's out here." "We

basically are, Its only just them and us and besides they're a mile away from us so we will have our privacy." she

answers right before pulling up to our new home.

I got out of the car, taking in the lovely house I saw before me, the two story house was beautiful it was made of

dark oak and cobble stone there was a window overlooking a small balcony on the second floor, I knew that is

where my new bedroom was at. "Mercedes I need your help unloading." My aunt called while opening the trunk,

luckily we didn't have much to unload since we had the movers set everything up in the house a week before. As

my aunt open the door to our new home and step aside so I can go in first I had to to stop to take in my

surroundings, it was beautiful, there was a lot of windows which made it seem like we were one with nature and it

was spaces too, nice dark shiny wooden floors. I notice the furniture was nicely set up which means the movers

followed my aunt directions to the tee. "Beautiful isn't it?" Denise asked. I simply nodded. "I'm going to get started

on dinner." she said. "okay" I I headed towards the stairs that lead to the second floor to my new

bedroom. I was in my room writing in my journal when I felt another presence. "Go away." I whispered softly. Sam

step out of the shadows his long blond hair hanging down his back, his black wings folded against his back tightly.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked sadly. I laughed without humor. "Why do you ask questions you already know the

answered to?" I replied ignoring his question. Sam sighed and slump his shoulders dejectedly. "I'm so sorry,

Mercy." He whispered sadly. "I was following orders." I clenched my hands angrily, my nails cutting into my palms. I

closed my eyes as I welcomed the pain. "Fuck you and your orders." I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own glee or Twilight or any of the characters. Ps. Im sorry that this chapter is short! Leave comments tell me what ya think! and I will be updating my other stories and try to make them long. :) **

"Please forgive me Mercy." Sam said Whispered I clenched my fist angrily as I tried to control my emotions as if a tornado that raged inside my soul

angry tears ran down my cheeks as my eyes flashed dangerously black. I was losing control. "Never." I said through clenched teeth. I whipped around

to face him my body shaking violently with fury and with heartache as I gaze upon the beautiful Arch Angel Sam his green eyes hidden behind his long

blonde hair. "You have yet to feel my rage." I whispered fiercely. "And you better pray to that God of yours that you never will, because I will show you

no mercy." I said truthfully. Sam slump his powerful broad shoulders dejectedly. "I love you." Sam whispered softly. Uncontrollable anger rose within me

as I heard him utter those poisons words.I flung out my arm and watched Sam be thrown across the room into my bedroom door with so much force

the door broke off it's hinges. "If you loved me you wouldn't have betrayed me." I whispered angrily. Shame filled Sam green eyes. "If you could do it all

over it again would the outcome change?" I asked softly. "No." Sam said regrettably. Lighten struck outside from his words. "Get out." I whispered as I

tried to reign in my emotions before I do something that couldn't be undone. "I'm sorry." Sam said before disappearing. I dropped down to my knees

and let out a piercing cry so much pain and sorrow and rage held in that scream. "Mercedes!" I heard my Aunt cried out as she ran into my room and

drop to her knees and wrapped her strong brown arms around me, I felt her body tremble with fear. "Baby are you okay? What happen?" she asked

gently as she rocked me back in fourth in her arms her long hair whipping around her as the wind howled with my rage. It was like a mini tornado

inside my room. "Sweetie you have to calm down, or you will let the demon with thin you win." she said softly. My eyes flashed dangerously black back

to brownand blue. I closed my eyes as I force myself to reign in my emotion and lock it inside a room in the recess of my mind My body signed with

numbness and once again I was half alive. I looked at the worn door that locked away all my emotions. And I knew that one day it will break and may

God Show mercy on the world. Because I won't show any.


End file.
